A Thief's Unforeseen Love
by luffietherocker
Summary: A thief as a lover, and a father as the oppressor. Bakura is out looking for tombs to raid and money to be gained when he comes across by mere chance the pharohs tomb. He thinks he'll just the treasure and go but hes wrong. Marik x Thief bakura. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Part one

It was getting late he thought as he finished his drink at something similar to what we would call a bar in a bustling Egyptian city. There were nobles with lots of women and exotic dancers everywhere. _Yes tonight, would be a good night_. He orders another drink and then smirks noticing a woman's eye on him from the distance. He studied her and found her quite attractive before turning back to face the bar as his drink is placed in front of him. He lifts the mug up and as it touches his lips and the cool liquid flows down his mouth, the girl approaches the area and takes a seat beside him.

"Excuse me sir?" she asks trying to keep her cool, not wanting to seem too forward at the same time.

"Yes?" the thief king asked.

"Those guys over there wanted to know if you were the same person as on the wanted posters..." She looks away. "Please, I don't care if you are or not, just...Don't hurt me I had no choice"

Bakura almost chokes on his drink, and then has to force himself to swallow. "Did they threaten you?" He looks to the woman with a very serious gaze, resisting gazing in unsightly places choosing to deal with the current task at hand.

The woman nods and Bakura then scans the bar. "Alright you're coming with me I got a plan." Her eyes widen slightly as he leaves the amount owed for his drink and then grabs her by the wrist and leads her outside. She only puts up a little bit of a struggle when they've gotten a good distance from the place. "S-stop it now! Where are we going?" She demands an answer looking him in the eyes sternly. "Don't think you can fuck me just because I'm just some woman forced be stuck with you and you're a criminal."

He becomes annoyed at her comment pretty quickly and slams her against the nearest wall looking in eyes with a deadly glare. Being in a dark alley way he didn't really care about others eyes. "Don't you go off thinking you know me slut" his words have acidity to them. "I took you with me because I needed an excuse to get out of there, but if you go ordering me around I may just slip" he takes a deep breath. "Besides if I wanted to _fuck _you I would have already. But at the moment I think our lives are a lot more important thank you."

She huffs annoyed as he takes a step back thinking how scary the thief could be if gotten angry and thinks about running then decides against it knowing he would probably have the stamina to catch her. "Whatever dog." she remarks and turns her head all snooty like. Bakura face palms wondering why in ra's name he got stuck with her._ I mean seriously any other woman would have been a lot better _he thought_, because at least they wouldn't put up a fight against me as much but she is pretty good looking, maybe with a little persuasion I could get her into bed later. _

The woman closes her eyes sighs, footsteps are heard as well as the distinct rattling of chains. "S-sir I think there coming" she whispers her fear evident in her voice.

"No shit you think? The names Bakura, remember that so you know who to call out to later." he remarks overly cocky and smirks. "They can't be that tough to take out." The thief takes out a knife he had been concealing and the girl could tell that while it seemed old and well-worn it still was deadly sharp and also that he wielded it expertly. She gulps in fear and takes a step back from him. There are two guys in total but they don't scare him. In no time at all, he both disarms and takes care of the two guys however when he looks back to claim the girl, she is no longer there. He swears under his breath before sauntering off.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

So there he was, after just being marked with the hieroglyphs carved into his back. A prisoner to a fate he pretty much despised. Trapped and forced to guard the pharaohs' tomb, how he wished there was some way he could get out of the place as he tried desperately to use his thoughts to distract from the pain still radiating from his back where the marks were. Some day he would have his revenge on that dastardly pharaoh for this.

His father circles him eying the _finished job_making sure there were no errors. After being satisfied with his work he smirks lightly. "There, now you are marked as that of a tomb guard, and here you shall stay until the end of your life or until the next coming of the great pharaoh..." The father clearly feeling no regret of what he has just done pauses. "You may lie here for a bit longer but if you're not gone I will be very... Displeased." Once done talking the father leaves and Marik unable to hold back the tears from both his emotions and the pain cries then at some point he finds himself in total darkness, not quite sure whether he's awake or even living anymore for that matter.

_"Your such a miserable weakling fight back for Ra's sake" pointed_ out a voice from within the darkness. It caused him to jump and wonder if he was dead or dreaming.

"W-who said that?" the slightly afraid Marik Ishtar questioned as he looked around seeing nothing but the blackness.

"_I did who else? Are you blind or something?" _ There is a very distinctive cackle that can be heard but the boy doesn't know who or what it is coming from.

"I can't see you, who are you?" He asks a bit more creeped out.

"In time kid, in time" Marik shudders as a sudden image of what looks like a more crazed and demented form of him appears before him. Then everything finds its self-surrounded by light then he comes to.

When he opens his eyes he realizes someone is shaking him lightly which kind of hurts. "Brother, don't die on me" says a concerned Odion. "It was just a few markings the pain should be gone soon." the younger boy blinks and finds himself almost suddenly enraged.

"A few MARKINGS Odion? How can you say something like that, surely you know how painful this is. Having them on your FACE and all." The elder brother steps away.

"I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

The thief Bakura deciding that the town was no longer safe used the last of his funds and bought a camel and some supplies and had left. Heading west he hoped to find another caravan to raid, or some lower class theirs then him he could steal plunder from. Though if he was lucky he hoped he could discover a lost tomb full of gold. Maybe even the now dead pharaohs. Then he could reap reward at the damn bastard's expenses. He always hated the pharaoh. He shrugs figuring that the odds of that were just about as high as the odds of him willingly turning himself in for execution.

After a few hours of travel he starts to get tired, struggling to keep himself from blacking out. "Ra, why must you hate me so! Why not have pity on this thief." he exclaims to no one in particular and half joking.He was all alone in the desert now no people or anything for as far as eye could see.

Some more time passed and right as he was about to fall out of consciousness, he saw a large structure in the middle of the desert sand. "What the hell?" he pondered aloud. "This looks like a pyramid... A tomb maybe even..." Out of nowhere his whole being suddenly becoming livelier. Under the full moon and the cloak of night he makes his decent on the structure. The closer he gets the more excited he becomes. "Bakura you may have hit a treasure hoard." He chuckles and then hops of his camel and finds a place to leave it making sure it should still be there for his return.

He examines the pyramids entrance, Looks around for guards as well but sees none so he slowly starts walking down the stairs into the place. When he makes it into the main hall his jaw drops leaving his mouth agape. "Wow...This is the pharaoh's tomb. I can't believe this." He smirks and feels very successful. "I still got it." he then takes sack he carried in with him and slings it over his back at the moment it is empty but soon he knows it will be full.

Bakura makes his way down through the pyramid which turns out to be more dangerous and complex then it did from the start, but to him this was a regular occurrence so after a bit of effort and nearly falling to his death twice, He made it to where he was looking for. The burial chamber where they laid to rest the pharaoh's body and his treasures to send into the next life with him. "Oh Pharaoh if you could see this now. Me, desecrating your tomb, and taking all of your otherworldly treasures." He taunts even though there's no one in the room besides him and the sarcophagus holding the dead rulers body. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part four

By the time Marik woke, his back didn't sting as bad, and he was able to push himself off of the stone table and climb down. He noted the deep red color that was left behind on the thing. Blood, his own blood. He shuddered at the fact and backed away slowly before turning to run out of the place and towards his room.

However, having his luck he ran straight into the thief Bakura as he was trying to find his way out of the pyramid with his plunder. "Off" he said and looked up to the guy marveling at his white hair and confused as to why he was there. "Who are you?"

Bakura's eyes widened as he figured the boy must be a tomb guard and quickly pinned him to the wall holding his wrists above his head. "No, I think the more important question is do you want to live?" The slightly younger one yelped as he felt his body hit the wall and as he was about to scream, done because of the look in the elder's eyes. 

"W-what's the point of living?" he asked, "I've been marked and destined to stay here for the rest of my life in this wretched place... So I might as well do my job well before my time comes." He takes in a breathe to scream but Bakura just slams him against the wall harshly causing him to yelp again in pain then struggle weakly in his grip.

Bakura smirks, "I can tell you aren't content with that fate are you boy?" He puts his bag down and tilts the youngers' chin up with two fingers forcing Marik to look him in the eyes. As much as Marik didn't want it, a blush slowly rose on his face. "By your silence I assume I am right, so how about we make a deal. I get you out of here, and you don't squeal on me. You got that kid?"

Marik nods weakly. "B-but how? If I leave father will find me I'm sure of it." The thief is amused by Marik almost submissive look, he strokes the others cheek gently with his thumb attempting to reassure him.

"Shh...Just trust me and it will happen." he looks into Marik's eyes trying to be reassuring with his words knowing that if he didn't convince him and he was found out it would be more trouble than he wanted. However Marik still wasn't buying it.

"But why?" He questions the tomb thief, "Why risk your life to save mine from this cruel fate?"

Bakura's grip on Marik hands loosen as he allows them to fall back to his sides. Marik almost instantly goes to rub his sore wrists in of which were starting to lose some circulation. "Because trust me, If no one helped me, there's a chance I would be a lot worse off than I am now." He pauses, "Besides who wouldn't want to steal a doll such as yourself?" He finishes with a slight smirk causing Marik's face to brighten in a light blush.

"Yeah well I'm a boy I'm not cute fluffy"

Bakura's eye twitches. "And I am not fluffy and I suggest you don't call me that."

Footsteps are heard from down the corridor and the thief's eyes widen. "Kid what's the quickest way out of here?"

"My names not kid its Marik." he says slightly annoyed at being called a kid though he was clearly just a year if that younger than him.

Bakura looked slightly annoyed as he grips the boy's wrists tighter. "Okay Marik. What IS the fastest way out of here?"

Marik quickly tells the thief the quickest way out and when he is let go and Bakura starts to flee he runs up to him. "Wait! I thought you were going to take me." He whines slightly before Bakura stops and looks at him.

"I will but later, wait for my return Marik there is not enough time for me to steal you right now" He then continues on and makes his escape. Leaving a conflicted Marik Ishtar, wondering if he did the right thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five

Marik does not try and make an escape; he decides to face whoever it is down that hall. Calm and cool, so desperately he tries to control his blush, the footsteps growing closer by each counting second until eventually, "What were you doing brother?" He jumps and then turns to face her.

Palms sweaty he replies with the straightest face he can muster up. "Nothing really, just blabbering on to myself." She raises a confused and concerned eyebrow towards him.

Ishizu shakes her head, "Whatever you say brother dear" then looks him dead in the eyes. "But if you know what's good for you don't let father know." She too walks away leaving Marik to wonder how much of that she heard.

About a week passes, with no sign of the thief. It is then he starts to wonder if he just let himself get tricked by the man. Shaking his head hiding his face into his pillow as he lies on his_bed_ and sighs. "I'm such an idiot" he mumbles to himself closing his eyes. He tries not to, though his mind wanders off into thinking of how much he had wanted to believe the man, to believe that he would have been able to escape this life. All it does however is making him feel even worse and more miserable. _"Quit being such a baby" The_ strange voice from before says to him. He remembers the image from before of the twisted slightly demented looking and older version of him then shudders before replying. "I'm not! It's just, I feel like such a fool for believing him." Marik responds to it before curling up into a ball, a few stray tears running down his face. "You sure sound like one to me, I mean seriously you didn't even know the guy yet you trusted him. He could have just slit your throat. Man up brat you're not going to get tougher or out of here the way you are now. Or, do you want me to take care of it and get you out? There will...be a cost if you do however."

"No, I don't need your help. I don't even know who you are or what you look like so just leave me alone!" A form of sick and almost cruel laughter takes up space in his head as he clenches his eyes shut tighter, wondering what he may have done in a past life to deserve this.

"Whatever you say kid" The voice goes on before trailing off and disappearing. Marik lies there, and cries and as he is about to lose hope he has a feeling of something strange come to him. He slowly climbs off the bed wiping his face eyes red and puffy before stepping out of the room and into the hall. "W-what's going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

Part six

He didn't really know why he was doing this but here he was, outside that pyramid again. At first he decided to do it for the money then as he made his journey back there he begun to realize that what he was telling himself was a lie. He wasn't going back there for the plunder, though the wealth was nice, he was going back there for the kid. Something about Marik allured him to the boy. He yawns. "That damn kid better be grateful for what I'm about to do." He chuckles remembering what said _kid_ had said last time he had said that. No, to make things easier he will call him Marik for now, because if Marik does call him fluffy he wants full right to rip his head off. He. Was. Not. Fluffy. He smirks feeling oddly triumphant even though he did not know why before dismounting his camel and leaving it somewhere safe. After that he moves to the entrance and jumps down the steep slope leading inside. Once in the main chamber he looks around to catch his bearings and thinks which way to go to get to the burial chamber where he saw the kid last. This time as he makes his way through the building, he isn't plagued by traps like before, remembering where they were at and it doesn't take him long to get there but sadly Marik isn't there. "Fuck where the hell is he?" Bakura starts walking deeper into the place guard up watching all around him worried to run into anyone other than Marik for fear of what would happen to him. He knew he wasn't wanted there, and that if someone found him besides the boy, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He was a wanted criminal after all.

Time passes, minutes, hours? He didn't exactly know he was about to give up when he heard the sound of labored breathing and felt an aura of fear nearby. Was it Marik? He picks up his pace and starts running towards there as silently as he can, what he sees next shocking him as he stops and reverses quickly behind the corner. Marik not noticing him but the person who was holding a knife to Marik's neck however did. "Fuck." he swears under his breathe.

"F-FATHER PLEASE! I SWEAR I DIDNT BETRAY MY DUTY. I don't want to die!" A very frightened Marik screams. Bakura gulps as he pulls out the knife he normally carries on him for defense.

"You lie boy, I heard you and Ishizu talking, and if you didn't betray us then who is that behind the corner?" The frightened Egyptian's eyes widen as Bakura wills his body to move as he turns the corner and pounces on the father holding a blade to his neck now.

"It's time you take a little nap."

"No please don't kill him~!" Marik pleads.

"Well what do you expect me to do darling?" He asks raising his eyebrow to the younger Egyptian.

Marik looks to him in desperation, "He's not the best of people but he is still my father, so please."

Mark's father spits at him, "I don't need to be saved by you" he sneers as he tries to get free from the thief's grip, but to no avail. Bakura however getting very annoyed presses his thumb deep into a pressure point causing him to pass out mid-sentence.

Marik's eyes widen as he trembles slightly. "Don't worry Marik, he's not dead. So are we going or what?" he nods and then takes his hand a little unsure but ready to face the future he now faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven

At first Marik couldn't believe it the world around him was so big and he almost constantly had a grin or an air of happiness around him. He hated to admit it but it kind of ticked Bakura off at times. Still, he found Marik incredibly adorable especially when the two of them did something new of which Marik's never seen or done before. Often times the thief found himself amused or entertained by him. And when they were separated, Marik filled his thoughts. "My god am I falling for him?" He asks aloud to himself Marik, currently busy occupying the nearby dune taking care of his business there. Bakura thought over his question long and hard, up till the point the other Egyptian returned.

"Hey Fluffy" stated the blonde Egyptian, "I was curious about something..."

Bakura rolls his eyes. Marik was curious about a lot of things, but then again who could blame the poor kid he's been living his whole life in a fucking tomb. Bakura would inwardly frown about the fact when it came to mind, because he slightly felt sorry for him. He then looked him in the eyes, "Yes Marik?" He didn't quite know why, but he had grown slightly accustomed to being called fluffy, and didn't really carry the same murderous air when Marik called him that as he did before.

The blonde man smiles and looks to Bakura, "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

He smirks, "I think the better question would be have I ever fucked someone before, which yes Marik I have. I think that should answer your other question as well." He responds with a slight cocky smirk and good humor, while the blonde blushes deeply. "So why do you ask?"

Marik just stared at Bakura mouth agape and embarrassed to all heavens. "_Great job kid__"_ the voice in his head, being what he has now found out to be his dark side echoed in his ear.

"I-I-I didn't..." he begins blushing deeply struggling to keep eye contact. "I mean I was just curious, and I've never had my first kiss." he replies before looking down and away from the silver Egyptian.

"_And now you're probably making him think your desperate Marik good job__~" _The voice laughs almost cruelly which makes Marik shrink down inside just a little bit upset/afraid while physically he takes a couple steps away from Bakura.

Then Bakura gives him a weird look and wonders if Marik's okay, "What's wrong" he asked with a slight chuckle, "Are you seriously afraid of me?" There becomes a slight awkward silence between the two as the younger blonde Egyptian stares at the ground in embarrassment. He sighs, "Alright Marik, that's enough look at me." The younger shakes his head as the tormenting from the voice gets worse. It is then that the thief starts to grow concerned for him, taking him by the wrist pulling him close and lightly clasping is chin to make him look him in the eyes. "Look blondie it's okay, whatever it is that is bothering you couldn't be THAT bad so just get on the camel with me already so we can get to the next town."

The still slightly troubled man blushes deeply and sniffles as a reaction before nodding his head and doing as was asked still not able to think of anything that he could say. Once on the camel he wrapped his arms around the thief's waist as usual, but this time buries his face into Bakura's back crying softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Part eight

They had just made it to the inn and into their room when Bakura had had enough. The other Egyptian had cried most of the way there and he was worried about the other, and wondered if he had done something wrong to hurt the lad. "What's wrong Marik?" He asked while leading him in and mentioning for him to sit next to the thief. Marik sniffled as he wanted to reply to the question but currently didn't know how to. "Well Marik?" he asks again.

Minutes pass and he is still unable to get Marik to answer him but he keeps on until getting fed up with that. "Look Marik if it's about the kiss thing…" he sighs and then leans over towards the blonde wrapping an arm around taking Marik who looks up in surprise off guard. Marik blushes deeply as Bakura cradles his chin with his other hand forcing the other Egyptian to look him in the eyes.

"W-what's….going on here?" Marik stutters and is confused but doesn't pull away from him and the thief seeing this as an okay leans in before deep and passionately pressing his lips against Marik's in a way so tender that it surprised Marik even more. He would have never thought the thief from what he'd noticed and observed could ever be this gentle or sweet, but yet here he was. Bakura tasted sweet, and had a hint of liquor, he hoped it wasn't possible to get drunk like this, though even if it happened because it was with him Marik wouldn't mind. "Well what do we have here runt? It seems he made the first move. You're a lucky one yet again boy." The voice of his second half spoke to him in his head. He ignores it and savors the moment until the kiss finally breaks leaving them both panting for air.

"Marik?" He says as he looks to him partial lust in his eyes but still full of concern. "Now can you tell me what's bothering you?" It is then Marik realizes the weight that once was on his chest is now gone completely and he no longer feels up set. It is then not long after he finds himself wrapped in the thief's arms and while he didn't tell him about the voice per say he did tell him how he felt like he'd made a fool of himself, and was afraid that the thief would have a higher disregard of him because of it. But Marik was wrong and the other half of him, the voice had just fooled him. Bakura didn't strait out admit his feeling's to the other blonde Egyptian, but the kiss in Marik's views practically had.

He was light headed from it, the sensation and how Bakura doing that to him had made his heart leap, flutter even. He had thought about it before, but he fully realized it now. He loved the silver headed thief and he wanted more. However Bakura backed away some as he went back to sitting strait up and letting go of him, "What's wrong Bakura?"

He shakes his head seemingly frustrated not at Marik per say but more so himself, because now, he was starting to have a growing urge to take the boy. "It's nothing kid, just go to sleep, we both are a bit tired." He stands about to go over to the other bed that's in the room when the blonde headed Marik friggin Ishtar reached towards him grabbing the thief by the wrist. "Marik let go."

The blonde shrinks back for there was some acid in his tone that Bakura hadn't really been planning on. The blonde felt as if he did something to anger the other and cringed as instantly let's go of as he was told. He looks down like a kid who was scolded by there parent."…I'm not a kid Bakura…"

Sighing Bakura looks back. "I know Marik, I'm not doing this for me it's for your sake now just…" he hesitates slightly, "go to sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

Part nine

One would have thought that night's actions to cause a rift between the two men, but it didn't. Instead it did the exact opposite, Marik begun to trust Bakura more and when the other, being the voice who tormented him before bothers him he can just talk to the thief no problem about what it is. However if there is one thing Marik learned from this, it would have to be that if he saw the other walk in either drunk or in a seemingly bad mood, things could get kind of dangerous. Bakura liked his sex a bit rough, but not ever having done it with anyone else didn't exactly mind however. Besides that fact he was rather turned on by some of the sensations that the thief had given him. The pain inflicted with his tattoos compared to this was much worse than this, and Bakura if sensing Marik became to uncomfortable would always lessen with his sadistic tendencies and instead care for Marik in other ways. Lastly the thing he thought he loved the most about Bakura, was that the silver headed thief had not only rescued him from a life he upmost did not desire, but he also rescued him from the madness that would have soon driven him insane. The voice inside his head, Melvin; was a complete and total asshole.

Sitting up stretching Marik decided now, was a good time to get out of bed. Recently Bakura had managed to steal enough to get them out of the dastardly country of Egypt, and they were currently on a cruise to domino city on one of the biggest ships, no more so the most amazing ship he had ever laid eyes on. This ship was large enough to carry hundreds of passengers and also had a pool on bored with a water park built in. Being on the seven seas while strange at first, turned out to be really exalting. He yawned and got dressed for the day, Bakura was still asleep in the bed. Due to the levels of intimacy they've already shared a multitude of times he had no problem sleeping with him. He decided this time he would wear a white beater under this one purple hoodie that the other man had gotten him as well as some simple skinny jeans. Over all while Bakura had nice taste in clothing; he still preferred to pick the bulk of his wardrobe himself. Practically because some of, well most of what was picked out for him both was flattering to his body but also a little bit Marik felt revealing.

He fumbled through one of the drawers and grabbed his wallet from there clipping its chain to his pants and then slipping that into his back pocket. 200 dollars, more money than he's ever had until leaving the pyramids. And this money really wasn't stolen, it's just what was left over from cashing the gems and relics from tomb that they had taken with them. It's the least he was owed for all the time he had given from his life to protect the damn bastard. Moving on he decided that he would first go to the café part of the ship. "Hmm I wonder what the Renaissance café is making for their breakfast special today." He had found out he loved Italian food.

It wasn't until noon that Bakura awoke. The first thing he noticed was that Marik was no longer in his room. "Ah, always the early riser is he, hmm it's not that late maybe I can catch him on deck." It took a while but he found Marik at the pool side. "You really love water don't you Marik?

"Of course, there wasn't ever that much of it in Egypt. Except for the Nile but that doesn't count, It had krocks and I wasn't able to swim in that." He puts his hands on his hips and Bakura chuckles. "Yes I do know, but it's a wonder how you can swim so well despite always living in that tomb." This causes the younger to frown, but then it quickly returns to a smile. "Well It's just a gift from the gods fluffy~"

Playfully rolling his eyes he pulls Marik close and kisses him deep, but gentle. The two get a few disapproving stairs from the crowd, but both choose to ignore them. "Marik, when we get to domino…"

"Yes…?" he replies with a soft voice and loving eyes, staring up into the serious thief's eyes.

"If you be mine I won't steal your heart" he says stroking Marik's cheek gently with his thumb.

"I will but you already have." He chuckles softly. The two lock lips again and when they finally make it to domino create a new life playing card games; Living safely and happily together.


End file.
